


Heart Lines and Skylines

by LivingThroughtheNight



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Pilot, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartender - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughtheNight/pseuds/LivingThroughtheNight
Summary: Carmilla is an airplane pilot. Laura is a bartender in an airport bar that the pilot frequents. Laura plays hard to get, but Carmilla isn't one to give up so easily.





	1. The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea. Felt like writing. This is the result.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bartender," a raspy voice started, causing Laura to look up from the counter she was wiping down. She rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"Flattery won't get you free drinks, _Captain_ ," the blonde teased as the pilot smirked and took a seat on the bar stool in front of her.

The brunette scoffed while taking her hat off and sitting it down on the bar. "Can't a gal pay a compliment without expecting anything in return?"

Laura glared before starting to pour the woman her usual glass of whiskey. "Long day?" she asked, changing subjects smoothly. The airport was slower and quieter during the odd hours in the morning. It was like an entirely different place during the day.

The pilot sighed. "A few flights. It's been a hectic schedule the past two weeks. I'm sure you've noticed due to my lack of visits," she finished with a smile hidden behind the glass as she took a sip. 

"Yes, I have. It's been peaceful."

The brunette brought a hand to her heart. "Aw, you wound me!" She chuckled as Laura rolled her eyes and leaned onto the bar. " _My superior_ told me I've been working myself too hard. Being forced to take a few personal days."

"Wow. Carmilla Karnstein actually listens to orders? Astounding."

"I'm a pilot. I like to fly. Sue me."

"Yeah, but nobody wants to be on a plane being flown by someone that hasn't had a good nights sleep in over a month," Laura argued.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I get it already. Hence why I'm off for a week."

"And you came to celebrate with _me_?" Laura teased.

"No one better than my favorite bartender," she said with a wink before taking another drink.

"How many women does this so-called charm actually work on?" the bartender asked with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What other women? The only lady I try to charm is you, sweetheart."

Laura scoffed. "I'm still not letting you drink for free."

Carmilla stared at her curiously as she played with the glass of whiskey on the counter. "You know, one of these days you're gonna give in to me."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Ex-Excuse me?"

The pilot slowly began to grin. "I'm playing the long game, Miss Hollis. And as irritating as you think I am, you like me just the same."

Laura stumbled to find a response. It was cruel how attractive Carmilla was. That was something she couldn't deny. But to actually like her? She was a pain in her ass. She harassed her in front of customers, distracted her from her duties, and ultimately, was her father's favorite pilot. He, of course, was Carmilla's boss.

"You work the evening shift tomorrow?" Carmilla asked as she stood up from the stool and fished out her wallet. 

"Uh, yeah," Laura answered, still in a daze from her previous comment.

"Good," the brunette said with a nod as she threw some cash on the bar. "I'll be back tomorrow for dinner."

Laura's brows furrowed. "You know we don't sell full meals here."

"Yeah, I know," she answered as she placed her cap back on her head. "That's why I'm taking you to dinner when you go on break," she smirked and winked before spinning around and strolling away.

"Wait- what?!" Laura exclaimed as she watched the brunette get further away. She was pretty sure she saw Carmilla's shoulders shaking in laughter.

* * *

"Leather pants? Seriously?" Laura commented out loud without meaning to. Carmilla grinned as she leaned onto the bar.

"I know you love me in uniform, cutie, but I think I found your weakness," she said in amusement as the bartender's cheeks turned red. "I just saw your dad."

"Trying to beg him to end your vacation early?"

"No. Just saying hi," she answered casually as she brushed something off of her jacket.

Laura stared suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"Well then shame on you," she replied nonchalantly. "Can you go on break soon?"

Laura lifted her chin stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I already took my break."

Carmilla scoffed. "Cute. Let me know when you're ready," she began to walk away when the bartender groaned.

"Wait, I'm ready now," she sighed.

"Wow. Be a little more enthusiastic for a free meal with a pretty lady, would ya?"

"You're paying?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I did ask you on this date. Seems appropriate."

Laura waved to a coworker as she untied her apron and left behind the bar. "This is not a date," she corrected through gritted teeth as she followed the brunette out of the bar.

"Are we getting dinner?"

"Yeah..."

"So you could call it a dinner date."

"Or we could just call it dinner."

"With each other."

"Near each other."

Carmilla started chuckling. "Are we not going to talk to each other?"

"Preferably."

"You're unbelievable."

"Right back at ya."

Carmilla sighed as she came to a stop and gestured toward the restaurant. "Finest establishment in the Silas International Airport."

"An airport date. How romantic..." Laura started as she walked into the restaurant.

"See? It _is_ a date," Carmilla cheered from behind her. The blonde sent her a glare as they approached the hostess.

When they sat down, the pilot shook her head with a smile at the obvious discomfort of the blonde across from her. "Just to be clear, we stayed inside the airport because you're only on your dinner break. This is the best I could offer with our time frame."

"Whatever," she said with a heavy sigh as she looked through the menu.

"Can I ask what is so horrible about being here with me right now?"

"You mean I'm supposed to be having a good time on a date that I was manhandled into?"

Carmilla laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. You could have said no at any time. You willingly followed me here."

"Only because you would have kept harassing me if I didn't."

"You love it when I harass you."

"Ugh! You're so cocky!" she exclaimed, slamming the menu down on the table. The pilot didn't even flinch.

"And you're stubborn."

"Why? Because all your little tricks don't work on me?"

Carmilla gave her a confused look. "You do realize you're having dinner with me right now, right?"

After taking in the situation, Laura groaned in realization. "So I have a weakness for attractive women! Who doesn't?"

The pilot smirked. "I believe that is a confession of sorts-"

"But I still don't like you as a person!"

"You don't even know me as a person."

"I've served you drinks for over a year now."

"So you think my tired ass after flying for hours upon hours is my true self? You think you know everything about me? How many siblings do I have? Where did I grow up? What's my favorite thing to do when I'm off work?" She let half a beat fall and Laura's clueless expression egg her on. "That's right. You don't know shit."

Laura stared at her dark piercing eyes for a moment before deflating. "I'm sorry."

At that moment, that waiter approached them for their order. An awkward silence took over after the waiter left.

"Why do you want to date me so badly?" Laura asked in genuine confusion.

Carmilla shrugged. "I've always had a good feeling about you." The blonde's stomach flipped. "Plus, I too have a weakness for attractive women," she added with a wink.

The blush on the bartender's face made the brunette grin even more. Laura forced a swallow in order to continue. "Where _did_ you grow up?" she asked gently.

Carmilla lifted a brow. "On a farm on the outskirts of Austria. Learned how to fly a crop duster when I was sixteen. My mother hated it," she chuckled as she played with her glass of wine.

"Who taught you?"

"No one. Just read some books on it and went for it one day."

"You're insane."

"Clearly. I'm trying to woo you," Carmilla answered and smirked. Laura glared as she tried to fight the smile on her lips.

"So you have siblings?"

"Three. Twin brothers that are younger than me and an older sister. We're all adopted." Laura's expression showed surprise. "Something shocking, sweetheart?"

"I just... never imagined you on a farm. With a big family. It's weird." She noticed the pilot's brows begin to furrow. "Not bad weird! Just... unexpected."

Carmilla gave a slight smile. "It's kinda unfair that I know these answers for you. Your dad is a talkative man."

Laura's eyes widened. "Please tell me he hasn't told you anything embarrassing."

Her smirk returned. "I promised I'd never tell."

"But it's about _me_!"

"A pilot's promise is sacred," she replied innocently with her hand covering her heart.

"That's not a thing! You're making that up!"

"You're not a pilot. How would you know?"

"B-Because!"

"Nice argument." Laura groaned for the millionth time. Eventually their meals came and they began to eat.

"So what's your favorite thing to do when you're not flying a big hunk of metal through the sky?" the blonde asked as she forked a potato and popped it in her mouth.

"I like to read."

"You like to read," Laura repeated as she deadpanned. "That's it? Nothing specific?"

Carmilla shrugged as she finished chewing. "Nope. Books of all kinds. Knowledge is power, Miss Hollis."

"Did you go to college?"

"Top of my class at Silas University," she answered with a smirk.

Laura's mouth dropped. "No way! I went to SU too!"

Carmilla chuckled. "I know. Your dad mentioned it."

Laura pouted. "He's ruining all my conversation add-ons."

Butterflies flew in Carmilla's stomach. "Your disappointment is flattering, but you're doing just fine."

The blonde took a deep breath as they took a few bites in comfortable silence. "Why do you like flying?"

Carmilla stared back in alarm. "That's quite the question, sweetheart."

"Well you wanted me to get to know you..."

Carmilla shook her head with a chuckle. "Fair enough." She thought for a few seconds, then turned to see the windows across the restaurant. She nodded her head toward them, causing Laura to follow her gaze.

"Imagine you're outside right now. You're walking the city streets. Now, you could walk for over an hour and feel like you've gotten nowhere with a city this size. All the buildings are the same; unrecognizable by the masses and intimidatingly tall. If you stop and look up, it somehow makes you feel even smaller. Standing in the crowded streets, how are you any different from the people walking by? Do you even matter? With a world constantly moving and buildings looming over you, how are you supposed to find your own way?" she sighed.

Laura was now staring at Carmilla whose eyes still looked toward the windows as she continued.

"So you leave. You get out of this giant maze with walls that stretch to the sky. And the only way you can think of getting out is by going up. You fly. You go higher than the skyline that you thought would keep you grounded. You go up where everything below you is now small; not you. Not anymore. You feel free. The skyline no longer holding you down." Carmilla finally turned to look back at Laura.

"You feel small on the ground?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"Don't you?"

Laura took a moment to think it over before shrugging. "Depends who's looking at me."

"How about now?"

The blonde thought for another moment. Carmilla never made her feel inferior. She never looked down on her in any way. She never felt unwelcome. 

"I think I'm at skyline level right now."

"Oh really?" she replied with eyebrows stretched toward her hairline and a laugh escaping her mouth.

"Mhm. All the effort you're going through to get me to like you makes me feel like a big deal. Especially since you're an attractive woman that is highly respected in her field."

"So it's about looks and money with you? Should've started throwing money at you a long time ago."

"You did. You tip way too much."

She shrugged. "I like the service." 

"I open a bottle, pour it into a glass, and hand it to you," she elaborated in disbelief.

"And you do it so charmingly," Carmilla smirked as she took a sip of wine.

Laura rolled her eyes before going back to their discussion. "So what about this world makes you feel small?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Jesus. I didn't realize we were doing a therapy session with dinner," she chuckled uneasily.

"Sorry," the blonde said worriedly. "I just... I don't understand what you have to be so insecure about. You're per-" Her eyes grew wide at the almost admission.

"I'm what?"

Laura shook her head and looked down at her plate; her cheeks stained red. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Carmilla chuckled. "Unlikely since you've decided to act all shy about it."

The bartender continued to look down at the table as the waiter came over to remove their plates. The silence remained for a moment after the waiter retreated, and Carmilla let out a deep breath. 

"Okay, Hollis. Tell me something I would never guess about you. A secret talent or something."

"Does yoga count?"

Carmilla grinned. "No, but your flexibility is duly noted." Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you part of a cult? Do you practice witchcraft? Can you see dead people?"

"The closest thing about me to any of that craziness you just listed is that I got a few lessons in palm reading a couple years ago. That's as spiritual as I get."

"Ah, well that is interesting." She reached her hand across the table with her palm facing up. "Do me," she said with a devilish grin and a wink.

Laura forced a swallow before hesitantly taking the pilot's hand in hers. "Uh," she tried to begin, but needed to clear her throat. She pointed to certain spots on her hand as she spoke. "Your life line is long and deep. That usually means you're physically healthy and have no problems there. And this is the head line. It's long and straight, which is supposed to mean you're a complex person and very intelligent. It's also pretty deep, which says you have a good memory. And," Laura traced down another line with her index finger. Carmilla felt her body shiver from the contact. "This is the fate line. It's starting at your wrist, which means you're dedicated. And it's pretty straight. There aren't any breaks or marks on it. That means you're successful."

The pilot chuckled. "You could have told me all of that without looking at my palm, cutie."

"What?"

"You just told me that I'm successful, in excellent physical shape, intelligent, and complex. I'm pretty sure you've already gathered all of that."

Laura's brows furrowed. She looked back down at Carmilla's hand. "This is the heart line. It's faint, which means you're more removed from your emotions. But there's a chain in the middle. That shows feelings of unhappiness and that you're easily hurt. And it branches down. That means you're subject to heartbreak." Laura looked up to see Carmilla staring at her with dark, vulnerable eyes.

The blonde's expression immediately softened. "But I could have gotten a lot of that wrong. I'm not a professional," she said flippantly as she pulled her hand away from the pilot's.

"Could have fooled me."

Laura's eyes widened. She watched Carmilla stare down at her wine glass, seemingly lost in a thought.

"My dad loves you," the bartender said tenderly. Carmilla looked up at her with a blank stare. "He talks about you like you're his own daughter," she added with a laugh. "He raves about you when you do some great piloting thing, and he gets upset whenever he sees something wrong with you."

Carmilla frowned, but remained silent.

"She's guarded, but I know she's got a big heart. She's not foolin' me," Laura tried to mimic her father, but failed miserably. The brunette smiled at her attempt. "I don't know why I'm always giving you a hard time," Laura admitted with an apologetic smile. "Maybe I've been jealous of you. Although that doesn't make any sense because my dad is scarily protective and overly loving towards me," she said with a chuckle. Then, her eyes caught sight of the time on her phone. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Carmilla quickly pulled out her wallet, threw some cash down on the table, and hurriedly followed Laura out of the restaurant. They walked back to the bar in silence. When they arrived, Laura spun toward Carmilla before taking a deep breath, but the pilot cut her off.

"Thanks for going to dinner with me. I know you didn't want to, but thanks," she said with a halfhearted smile.

"No!" Laura practically yelled, which made Carmilla flinch. "I mean, I... enjoyed it. It was nice." That caused Carmilla to lift an eyebrow. "Maybe we could do it again..." A small smile started spreading across the brunette's lips.

"I'd like that."

"Maybe tomorrow? I'm off work."

Carmilla smirked and gave a single nod. She leaned in and gently kissed Laura's cheek. "It's a date," she said as she took a step backwards with her hands lazily in her pockets. She marveled at the way Laura's face turned red.

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and let out a nervous laugh. "God, my dad is gonna love this."

Carmilla continued to slowly step backwards as a grin took over her face. "Oh, he already knows. That's why I saw him earlier. He wanted to wish me luck. He's been trying to get us together for months."

"What?!" 


	2. What Are We Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not update this?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dad, I swear to God, if you don't stop showing Carmilla baby pictures, I'm disowning you!" she barked into her phone.

"But you were so adorable!" he cooed.

"She teases me enough without seeing naked three year old me doused in green paint when I said I wanted to be a frog!"

"Has she broken up with you yet?"

"No, but we aren't technically toge-"

"Then you're in the clear!" he cheered without listening to the rest of her sentence.

A knock came from her door, which made her jump slightly. "Sorry, Dad. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. Tell Karnstein I said 'hello'."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You just saw her like three hours ago." The blonde ran a hand through her hair to try and quickly straighten it as another set of knocks sounded. She hurried toward the door.

"I want her to know I approve of this relationship!"

She groaned at the label. "We get it, Dad. The whole airport gets it. The whole _world_ gets it. I'm hanging up now." She ended the call with a sigh and shook her head as she tossed her phone to the side and opened her front door.

"Hey-"

Carmilla was immediately in her space. Her mouth covering the bartender's before another word could escape. Laura stumbled backwards against the wall as the pilot slammed into her, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Her foot kicked the door closed behind her.

The pressure of the brunette's hips against hers, plus the tongue that coerced it's way past her lips, made a moan echo through Laura. The blonde's hands gripped Carmilla's leather jacket into her fists; pulling her closer.

Carmilla's fingers slowly traced the waistband of Laura's jeans as she pulled the blonde's lower lip between her teeth. The bartender gasped for air before licking her lips. 

"You take teasing to a whole new level, Laura Hollis," her raspy voice sent shivers down the bartender's spine. 

"I'm not the one who came in here lips a blazin'."

The tip of the pilot's index finger slipped under the front of her jeans. "You sent me a picture of you barely wearing a towel after a shower. And then said "night-night!". Do you think I slept very well last night?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Laura shrugged as she suppressed a smile. Her honey eyes had trouble leaving the pilot's lips though.

"Don't try and play innocent with me, sweetheart. You knew exactly what you were doing," she said as she popped open the button on the blonde's pants. 

"To be fair, I thought you'd see it when you woke up this morning," Laura breathed out in anticipation.

"Time zones, cupcake. I was eating dinner." 

"Oh... Whoops?" she gave a guilty smile as Carmilla's hand fully slipped down the front of her pants.

"Very rude," Carmilla commented as she felt the wetness that had pooled between the blonde's legs.

Laura moaned as she felt fingers slide through her. "Then teach me a lesson," the bartender grinned with eyes closed as she got lost in the sensation.

Carmilla's lips kissed her jaw slowly before moving beside her ear. "Oh, I plan to," she purred. And then, her hand was pulled from Laura's pants and she had taken a step back. "We better get going or we're gonna be late for dinner." The glint in her dark eyes and the smirk gracing her lips left Laura speechless. 

Turned on and ready to tear clothes off, the blonde stood with her jaw slightly ajar.

Carmilla twisted the doorknob to open it. "I had to wait until after I ate dinner to relieve any... _tension_. Now, so do you." Her eyes then flicked down to the fly of Laura's jeans. "You might wanna fix that," she suggested with her radiant smirk and a wink before slipping through the front door. 

* * *

Laura was still glaring at the pilot as they sat across from each other at the restaurant. She wasn't in the best of moods all week. One, she was sexually frustrated and depended on Carmilla for that. Two, her father and friends had been referring to Carmilla as her girlfriend. They hung out, yes. They slept with each other, yes. But Laura didn't know what they were exactly. They never talked about it.

Carmilla was just a continuous flirt. For all she knew, the pilot was going off and flirting up a different girl every time she landed. It's not like Laura thought horribly of her or anything. It's just that they never really gave any indication of what was happening between them. The blonde wouldn't hold it against her if she was seeing other people. She just didn't know if she could take the thought of it. 

So adding the fact that Carmilla denied her some _release_ , she wasn't too thrilled.

"Oh, stop shooting daggers at me already," Carmilla said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wait a week and half to see you, and this is how I'm greeted?" the blonde asked incredulously. 

The pilot laughed. "Seems like someone was eager to see me then."

"That's besides the point!" she hissed.

"I think I gave you an _amazing_ greeting actually," the brunette argued calmly.

"Leaving me needing a cold shower isn't an amazing greeting!"

Carmilla smirked as she tilted her head to the side. "Remember when you didn't like me?"

" _Right now_ I don't like you!"

She rolled her eyes again. "You're so dramatic."

"If I knew it was going to be like this, maybe I should have said 'yes' to that date I was asked on..." Laura said with her arms crossed over her chest and her chin lifted defiantly into the air.

Carmilla lifted a brow. "What date?"

"A woman left me her number, while I was working, after I told her I was busy later that night," the blonde answered as she stubbornly avoided eye contact and looked at the menu.

The pilot scoffed. "Like you'd ever go out on a date with a patron."

Laura frowned as she looked back at the brunette. " _You_ were a patron."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I'm different."

"How?"

"I'm irresistible."

Laura's mouth fell open as she stared at her incredulously. "You know what? I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse and stood up from the table.

"Wait, what?" Carmilla asked in surprise. She stood up and began to chase after her. "Laura!" she yelled after her as they exited the restaurant. " _Laura_!" she yelled again before catching up and pulling on her wrist.

" _What_?" the blonde shot back.

"Why the hell are you so angry?!"

"I'm not!"

"You're literally yelling at me right now!"

She groaned harshly before taking a deep breath. "What are we even doing, Carmilla?"

The pilot's eyebrows rose toward her hairline. "Uh, bickering in a parking lot?"

"No! You and me. What are we doing?" she pushed with a heavy sigh.

"Where is this coming from?" Carmilla asked in confusion.

"You're a pilot. You're never staying in one place long. You're gorgeous. You can have anyone you want. Am I just something to keep you occupied while you're here?"

The brunette stared back with a frown. "You think I'm using you?" she asked softly.

"No? Maybe? I don't know! I'm nothing special, Carm. I just- I need to know."

Carmilla continued to stare at her silently before shaking her head. "I tried to ask you out for months before you actually agreed to it. Every time I'm home, I make it my first priority to see you. When I'm away, all I want to do is talk to you. And I do. So, explain to me, what you're confused about. Because the only woman I've been with, and want to be with, is you."

Laura stared back with her heart racing. Her mouth slightly ajar. "But... why?"

Carmilla's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. She slowly stepped closer to the blonde. "You know, you're by far the most infuriating woman I've ever met." The bartender frowned. "You grind your teeth when you're deep in thought and it drives me _insane_. You can only have the volume on the television be on even numbers. You listen to the radio's Top 20. You pronounce 'coupon' wrong. And you argue with me every chance you get." She took a deep breath and continued to frown at the blonde, who remained silent.

"You steal a bite from my food when you think I'm not looking; and you smile at me when I catch you," she said slightly softer. "You call me an asshole, but always follow it up with a gentle touch or kiss on the cheek." Laura forced a swallow as Carmilla stepped directly into her space. Honey eyes tried desperately to search the dark orbs staring through her. 

"You make me want to talk to you because I know you actually listen. And you're so damn blind to why you're such an amazing woman." Laura was struggling to stay standing as Carmilla continued to stare at her with furrowed brows. She tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind the bartender's ear; clearly frustrated.

"You're passionate, smart, caring. And sometimes when I look at you it's hard to breathe because you're so damn beautiful," the pilot admitted with a heavy sigh. "So no, Laura. I'm not using you. I'm trying to-"

The blonde cut her off as she launched herself onto the pilot and crashed their lips together. Carmilla stumbled back a few steps, finding balance and wrapping her arms around Laura's waist. The blonde continued to pull her closer as she tasted her lips again and again.

"Be my girlfriend," she breathed against Carmilla's lips.

The pilot let out a chuckle. "We really need to work on communicating." Laura pulled back to look at her in bewilderment. "I thought we already were girlfriends."

The blonde's mouth fell open before she started stuttering. "W- You- But- Why didn't you tell me?!"

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her despite the smile on her lips. "I didn't realize we were in middle school." She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "We've been seeing each other for two months."

Laura threw her arms in the air. "Well I'm just supposed to assume?!"

"Yes," the brunette replied as if it was the obvious answer.

"Oh my God. No. There's no assuming. We need to tell each other things," the bartender said firmly.

Carmilla ran a hand down her face before releasing a heavy sigh. "Cupcake, I'm exhausted from getting up early and flying all day. Can we skip this?"

"No!" Laura exclaimed incredulously. "This needs to be clear, Carm! I wanna date you and only you." Her eyes widened after the words left her mouth. It was forceful and a bit too honest for her liking. "I mean, if that's... okay with you."

The pilot shook her head in disbelief at this entire situation and let out another laugh. "I've been only dating you for two months already. Thanks for catching up. Can we go eat now?" she ended with another laugh and shake of her head.

"No," Laura said with a frown.

"Ugh! Do I have to kiss you into submission or something because this is ridiculous-"

"No. I mean, let's just go back to my place and order a pizza or something," she said weakly as she stared down at the pavement.

Carmilla tilted her head and stared at the blonde curiously before stepping closer. She lifted her hand to tilt Laura's chin up; their eyes piercing back at each other. "What's wrong?"

Laura smiled sheepishly. "Nothing. I just feel like an idiot and rather be somewhere private with you after this revelation."

The pilot lifted a brow as she smirked. "Don't feel like sharing me with the public suddenly?"

"I never wanted to share you with the public," she answered more sweetly than the brunette anticipated.

Carmilla smiled gently at her. "And what do you plan on doing now that you have me all to yourself?" 

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. Cuddling?"

Carmilla began to grin. "Cuddling? That's it?"

"Maybe some other stuff..." Laura admitted shyly.

"What other stuff?" the pilot pushed. "I believe you just said a few minutes ago that we shouldn't assume anything."

"I _might_ plan on keeping you in my bedroom for the rest of the weekend..." the blonde answered slyly.

"For shadow puppets?" Carmilla asked with a smirk.

Laura rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder gently. "Sure. Naked shadow puppets," she replied with a laugh.

"Ooo... Sounds kinky! Let's get out of here," the brunette grinned before grabbing her wrist and immediately dragging her toward the car. Laura followed after her with a winning smile. 

 

 

 


End file.
